Pre-release and unused content
Pre-release and unused content are components of a video game that, for whatever reason, are removed or altered before that game is released. Known info about pre-release elements usually comes from one of two sources. The first is information released about a game by its creators before the game is complete. The second is data found within the data of a game that serves no purpose but could have been implemented into the game at one point. Pre-release and unused content definitions: * Prototype (version) / early version / Pre(-)release (version) = A non-final version of a game or part of a game. Pre(-)release (version) is sometimes used to specifically mean an early version that is seen in pre-release materials. The writer should be make clear what is meant. * Pre(-)release material = Screenshots, videos, and others depicting or describing a prototype version of the game or the game's development history. * Unused = Content that is in the game data, but not used. * Cut/scrapped = Content that was in a prototype version, but is absent in later builds. Also includes content that was planned to be or suggested to be in the game, but was never actually implemented. The writer should be make clear what is meant. * Beta = not to be used unless a version is actually a beta version. Should not be capitalized (unless as part of names that are capitalized or at the beginning of the sentence, of course). Burnin' Rubber *Originally, Burnin' Rubber was supposed to be made with Virtools. When 40% of the game was done, Xform decided to switch to Shockwave. * An early footage exists when the game was still in Virtools.https://streamable.com/3pzi2 * The menu image on the title screen shows a human character and a vehicle similar to a Dodge Viper RT/10 * The right side of the tunnel is actually open and the left is closed, unlike in the final version, which is opposite. * A convertible was about to appear. However it was cut for unknown reasons, probably because Xform needed to model characters and interiors. * The sky was more cloudy and both of the tunnel entries are open. * There were no reflections in the cars. * The Devil DB9 was unfinished and the decal on the hood of the Lightning GTR was red instead of white. * The logo was different. * A time trial game mode was cut. * A track editor was cut. * The music was slightly different. * The sponsors in Sunshine City were different. * When the player was done selecting a car, there would be an initializing picture that would only load Sunshine City. * There were a pack of wheels in the garage. They were removed for unknown reasons. Screenshot (3954).png|An early footage. Screenshot (3953).png|Early title screen image. Notice the human character and a blue sports car resembling a Dodge Viper. Screenshot (3955).png|A cut vehicle resembling a BMW Z3. Notice how the left tunnel is closed as opposed to the right. Screenshot_(3956).png|The game was first advertised in 2007. Screenshot_(3950).png|Early logo and title screen. Burnin' Rubber 2 *The default name specified for a track was Snowville (from Power Driving). *The game has a built-in FPS counter, which is hidden. *The player can change the difficulty by changing the game files. *There is a blank texture called cheat. Judging by the name, there were supposed to be cheats for the developers to use. *There is an unused remix of the Grip song. Burnin' Rubber 3 * The Phaser GTI had a red color, which was changed into a duotone black and maroon color. * The weapon icons had outlines. * The Giant is placed near the Inferno 66, while in the final game, it is placed near the Phaser GTI. * Enemies are named after real life vehicles. The Rebel had a red Power Driving skin, which was changed into blue, and the Dual Machine Gun was originally called Hellbringer. *Five weapons were cut, they were the Flamethrower, Laser, Missile Launcher, BDM, and the Airstrike. All of them were added in later games. The only functional weapon is the Laser, which is unfinished. Burnin' Rubber 4 * One of the textures shows names of cut weapons. One of the names mention a battle axe. * In the game files of Redline Rumble Revolution, it mentions unused Burnin' Rubber 4 weapons. * A radio was supposed to appear. This meant that free roam areas did not have any specified music for them, but instead random music from the radio would be playing. Screenshot_(3951).png Burnin' Rubber 5 * The skybox in San Burrito Airport looked different, but it was changed into night. * The Rhino was supposed to appear as an opponent, but this idea was scrapped due to the Rhino being strong and was changed to a boss opponent. * Line 6 was named Metro City. * The A7 was colored in white. * There was a countdown timer. It was removed for unknown reasons. * A secret game mode named Battle Campaign was cut. * An FPS-styled kill log appeared, but it was scrapped to the final product, because the player could get distracted. * The collectibles had very intense shadows. Weapons There were five weapons which all of them are unused. * Swarm Pods Launches a bunch of drones that swarm the enemy with their mini machine guns. * Artillery It works almost the same as the Burnin' Rubber 4 Airstrike. * Remote Control Lets the player take the control of an AI opponent for a short period of time. * Ion Cannon Unknown functionality. * Air Support Unknown functionality. Screenshot (3963).png|Swarm Pods Screenshot (3964).png|Artillery Screenshot (3965).png|Remote Control Screenshot (3966).png|Ion Cannon Screenshot (3967).png|Air Support External links Category:Extra